One proposed structure of a cooling system mounted on a motor vehicle switches over the position of a damper to change over the air blow pathway between an air flow path of taking in the air inside or outside of a passenger compartment of the motor vehicle and blowing the intake air to a battery and an air flow path of taking in the air cooled down by an evaporator and blowing the cooled intake air to the battery and cool down the battery (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2). This prior art cooling system switches over the position of the damper based on the temperature of the battery, in order to keep the battery in an adequate temperature range.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-93434
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-254974